Verdad
by LoriKusadashi
Summary: Un mundo completamente desconocido para ella, un mundo lleno de enanos, elfos, hobbits... No pensaba que aquel libro que encontró en el sótano de su abuelo fuera la que le llevó a ese impresionante mundo. Tampoco pensó que tendría raíces allí y tampoco pensó que todo lo que la ocurriría podría hacerla ver que el mundo del que ella creía que procedía no era su hogar. (FilixOC)
1. Prólogo: Así comenzó

**Bueno, hola a todos, ¿cómo estáis? Hacía muchísimo que no me pasaba por aquí, y bueno hace poco estuve viendo la película de _El Hobbit_, y me leí el libro y la verdad es que llevaba muchísimo tiempo intentado hacer una historia en el mundo de Tolkien y así que como esta historia nació. Espero que os guste.**

* * *

Posiblemente esta historia a lo mejor no debía ser contada, quizás no fuera ni el momento ni el lugar adecuado para que se contara... Nadie sabía de la exitencia de aquel lugar, nadie sabía... bueno algunos si sabían de su existencia pero jamás contaron nada a nadie. Entre ellos había un hombre mayor, un hombre que se había marchado de aquella misteriosa y extraordinaria tierra para entrar en nuestro mundo por amor, su nombre, Owen... En sus tiempos de jovenzulo, este hombre se enamoró de una hermosa joven, la más bonita que sus ojos había visto en su vida, la más graciosa, la más simpática, la más todo para él, hasta su nombre era hermoso Caitlín... Su amor fue algo bonito, lleno de ternura pero... los tiempos oscuros empezaban a surgir en aquellas tierras de paz y tranquilidad. Quién iba a decir que aquel muchacho aquel del que estábamos hablando sería un príncipe y por su pueblo peleó pero no podía abandonar a la persona que amaba, ella lo era todo para él, decidió marcharse, sabía que aquella guerra no tenía futuro y escapó con ella. Pero ¿de qué manera consiguieron ir de su mundo al nuestro? La respuesta es fácil, por un espejo, un antiguo espejo de un poder inimaginable, una antigua reliquia donde alrededor de ella estaba escrito:

_El camino a seguir siempre tiene una solución._

Así comenzó su nueva vida, se casaron tuvieron una hija y tiempo después, su hija se enamoró, se casó y dio a luz a una niña. Parecían tener una vida feliz pero la felicidad no durá para siempre... Los accidentes suceden y entre uno de ellos estaba la hija del hombre del que hemos estado hablando y su esposo murieron... Ambos se sumieron en una profunda depresión pero hubo algo que a ambos les hizo ver la luz... Su nieta, su pequeña y tierna nieta, aquella pequeña criatura que se había quedado sin nadie que la cuidara, no, ella recibiría todo el amor y el cariño de sus abuelos que se hicieron cargo de ella...

La vida siguió su curso y la pequeña Keyra-que así es como se llama nuestra pequeña-creció feliz, sus abuelos la amaban y para ella no había otra familia, se sentía afortunada de poder tener a unas personas tan buenas por familiares era estupendo, debía ser la chica más afortunada del mundo. Puede que no tuviera todo lo que ella pidiera porque no todo se puede conseguir en esta vida pero no se quejaba. Lo que ocurre es que las desgracias siempre vienen todas juntas. Caitlín, su amada y querida Caitlín enfermó y al tiempo la fría y oscura muerte se la llevó dejando en este mundo a un pobre hombre a cargo de una niña, que, aunque ya dejaba de parecer eso para Owen seguiría siendo su niña.

Muchos años habían pasado desde que aquel príncipe de aquellas tierras desconocidas había llegado a nuestro mundo a través de aquel espejo, ahora era un hombre mayor, que vivía una vida tranquila junto a su nieta. Guardó en el sótano todo aquello que trajo consigo, desde sus ropas hasta miles de manuscritos, lo que no sabía es que su nieta encontraría un antiguo libro que cambiaría toda su vida...

* * *

**Este es el principio de mi nueva historia, la verdad es que debería acabar las otras que tengo a medias antes de empezar esta pero es que no se me ocurre nada para ella TT_TT, cuando pueda juro que las acabaré y que esta no se irá perdiendo, ¡lo juro! Buena hasta otra y comentarme :D**


	2. Cap 1: El libro

**¡Hola a todos! llegué con el primer capítulo de esta historia tan enrevesada que tengo en la cabeza desde hace días XD No sé si me quedó un poco largo este capítulo, no estoy acostumbrada a escribir cosas tan largas (supongo que me vino la inspiración XDD) Espero que os guste.**

* * *

La mañana comenzó como otra cualquiera, el despertador sonó a las 7:30 de la mañana como todos los días y como siempre Keyra se levantó de su cómoda y agradable cama para tocar con los pies descalzos el frío y duro suelo que estaba debajo de ella. Iba medio adormilada por lo que sin darse cuenta pisó una de sus zapatillas y resvaló contra el suelo "genial, vaya forma de empezar otro mpnótono día". Se levantó y se dirigió al baño donde lo primero que hizo fue mirarse al espejo, tenía un aspecto divertido, el cabello color cobre caía graciosamente hasta sus hombros revuelto, los ojos oscuros medio adormilados aún-vamos que tenía la misma cara zombie que tenemos todos nosotros por las mañanas al levantarnos-.

Cogió el cepillo y comenzó a peinarse el pelo, estaba bastante enrredado por lo que le costó bastante hasta que quedó como a ella le gustaba, lleno de bonitas ondulaciones y, en algunos mechones del final, acababan formándose revoltosos tirabuzones que caían símpaticos. Se sonrió así misma y por milésima vez como cada mañana se preguntaba que narices había estado soñando para que su pelo acabara de esa manera... llevaba ya varios meses despertando de la misma manera, con el pelo completamente revoltoso y con una sensación de no haber estado en este mundo... quizás eran imaginaciones suyas, claro, seguramente era eso pero aún así.. tenía la sensación de que todos aquellos sueños tenían que ver con algo. A veces recordaba algún que otro de estos extraños sueños que estamos comentando... a veces soñaba con un bosque, un bosque lleno de vida donde habitaban seres realmente increíbles... seres que ningún ser humano se podría imaginar, otras veces, soñaba con canciones, canciones que sonaban lejanas pero alegres, llenas de vitalidad, era realmente agradable... una vez, soñó con una enorme montaña, pensó en el momento que estaba mirando hacia arriba que se le iba a romper el cuello de tanto mirar, era muy hermosa pero... de pronto lo único que pudo hayar fueron gritos y fuego y un dragón y... ahí se acababa el sueño-o la pesadilla como queraís decir- siempre despertaba alterada, pensando que el fuego de aquel enorme dragón la había quemado y se miraba el cuerpo en busca de alguna quemadura... pero nada, nunca tenía ninguna pero la sensación de ser quemada la aterraba.

Cuando acabó de peinarse, salió para cambiarse de ropa para poder irse al instituto. No es que le gustara mucho la verdad-como a muchos cuando tienen que ir a clase-pero no tenía más remedio. Miró en el armario, ¿qué se iba a poner? Ella nunca había sido una de las típicas chicas que se ponen guapas para irse a clase, en su vida se había puesto una falda o un vestido-a menos que fuera por obligación-. Observó que había unos pantalones bastante ajustados negros delante de sus narices, los cogío, total, solo eran unos pantalones y agarró una camiseta algo ancha color azul-le gustaba la ropa cómoda-.

Bajó las escaleras con rápidez en busca de su más rico tesoro: su desayuno, estaba realmente habrienta, los extraños sueños que le sucedían por la noche la dejaban realmente hambrienta, ¿tendría eso algo que ver? Que más daba. Entró en la cocina sonriente viendo en la encimera ese delicioso desayuno que la esperaba: un cuenco lleno de cereales de leche con chocolate, tostadas, un vaso de zumo... cualquiera diría que era un desayuno excesivo pero para ella era lo más normal del mundo, siempre había desayunado de esa manera. Miró el reloj de la pared, las 8:15, bueno aún tenía tiempo antes de marcharse a clase.

-Bueno, veo que mi princesita ya se ha levantado-una voz grave apareció por la puerta haciendo que Keyra elevara la cabeza de su cuenco de cereales y sonriera a la persona que aparecía por la cocina.

-Buenoff diaff..

-¿Qué te he dicho de comer con la boca llena?-preguntó la voz serena.

Keyra tragó y solamente sonrió.

-Lo siento abuelo.

Pués si, el hombre que había entrado en aquella cocina no era nada más ni nada menos que Owen, aquel príncipe del que anteriormente habíamos hablado. Ahora era un hombre mayor, de cabello castaño claro que se confundía con la gran cantidad de canas que poseía ya, unas cuantas arrugas que decoraban su rostro y de ojos color miel, que en una época anterior habían sido severos y estrictos, ahora miraban de otra manera, tal vez todos estos años en nuestro mundo le hubieran ablandado.

Owen se se sentó al lado de su nieta mientas tomaba una taza de su té favorito, estuvieron hablando hasta que llegó la hora de marchar a clase, Keyra se despidió de su abuelo con un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo de la casa para coger su bicicleta y marcharse. Mientras la chica se marchaba, Owen la observó serenamente a sus espaldas, reconocía que no podría ocultárselo para siempre, reconocía que ella ya no era una niña pequeña que necesitara siempre de su ayuda pero... él no tenía a nadie más ¿lo hacía por egoísmo? Posiblemente pero ¿quién se lo iba a reclamar? Ella era su princesita, ella era la luz de su vida, por ella no había dejado este mundo... tal vez ya era hora de que se lo contara.

Keyra se maldijo a si misma, el tráfico estaba horrible y no tenía hueco para poder entrar y colarse. Ya llegaba 10 minutos tarde... era genial, la profesora la reñiría, los demás se reirían y ella se quedaría castigada una hora más por llegar tarde... "menuda día me espera". Miró aburrida al cristal del coche de enfrente, se reflejaba a ella misma... su pelo castaño cayendo en graciosas ondulaciones, su piel pálida, sus ojos oscuros, de un castaño tan oscuro que se le podría comparar con el café o el chocolate... pero la imagen cambió... Keyra se quedó mirando atónita a lo que veía, se fijó en la joven que ahora estaba en el cristal: era un chica joven, tal vez de su edad, de cortos cabellos rubios oscuros lleno de tirabizones, piel calra como la nieve y sus ojos.. sus ojos eran tan cristalinos como el agua, de un azul tan cristalino que seguramente sin que te pudieras dar cuenta estarías hipnotizada bajo su encanto. Se quedó compleamente quieta, esa mujer la sonaba, le resultaba realmente familiar cuando... la imagen la sonrió y...

-¿Abuela?-pero un clacson sonó haciendo que la pobre pegara un brinco y volviera a la realidad para darse cuenta de que la imagen había desaparecido y que los coches ya estaban en marcha. Todavía en estado de shock empezó a pedalear lo más rápido que pudo intentado despejarse de todo lo que había pasado.

El día pasó bastante lento, como ella predijo, la profesora la regañó, los demás se rienron y se quedó castigada en la biblioteca. Estaba aburrida ¿qué hacer? Tantos libros la hacían dormir, era cierto que le gustaba leer pero tanta aglomeración de libros la agobianban y le quitaba las ganas de poder sumergirse en una extensa e interesante lectura. Puso los pies sobre la mesa, total, no había absolutamente nadie a esas horas y tampoco pensó que la regañarían, la encargada estaba acostumbrada a verla por allí, le gustaba su compañía. Ahora que estaba completamente sola se quedó pensando en lo que había pasado en la mañana... ¿qué narices hacía su abuela en ese reflejo? No entendía nada, primero los extraños sueños con una maldita montaña sola, en algún maldito lugar no se sabía donde y ahora el reflejo de su abuela... sinceramente sentía que algo estaba mal, ¿acaso el karma o algo por el estilo la estaba tomando el pelo? Ella no creía en ese tipo de cosas pero... ya no sabía que pensar.

_"Keyra.."_

Una voz... como la de un hombre, resonó por la sala y decía su nombre... La chica pegó un respingo algo asustada.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-pero no se escuchó nada. Suspiró, seguro que era alguno de sus compañeros que quería gastarle alguna broma pero la voz volvió.

_"Pequeña... __Ithilien... busca niña..."_

Keyra no entendía nada, ¿Ithilien, qué era eso? Se levantó con cuidado y comenzó a seguir la voz, cada vez sonaba más fuerte, más grave... parecía de un hombre mayor...

-¿Q-qué quieres?-se atrevió a preguntar.

_"Busca... investiga..."_

-¿Investigar, investigar el que? ¿Qué es Ithilien? ¿Quién eres?

Pero no hubo respuesta solo de pronto los libros comenzaron a caer al suelo desde sus estanterías y Keyra gritó asustada para salir corriendo a la salida. Fuera lo que fuera lo que quería esa voz no le gustaba nada.

Llegó a casa agotada, había corriedo con la bicicleta todo lo que pudo, estaba realmente asustada. Abrió la puerta de casa tan rápido como sus manos le permitieron debido a que aún temblaban.

-¿Abuelo?

No hubo respuesta, tal vez no estaba en casa, eso la asustó más. ¿Y si la voz esa la había seguido hasta casa? Al parecer su pensamiento estaba en lo correcto.

_"¿A qué esperas? Busca... Ithilien... busca..."_

Tragó en seco y comenzó a avanzar al interior de la casa. Estaba bastante oscuro por lo que encendió la luz y como por arte de magia miró la puerta del final del pasillo, la le estaba estrictamente prohibida su entrada... estaba abierta. La puerta del sótano estaba abierta... algo en el interior de la joven hizo que siguiera adelante, tal vez porque quería saber que contenía el sótano... nunca había conseguido entrar en él, le estaba totalmente prohibido entrar. siempre le pareció extraño pero no le dio realmente importancia hasta este momento.

Ya había comenzado a bajar la escaleras, su corazón latía con fuerza... no sabía que se encontraría en ese lugar.

_"Buena chica, ahora... investiga pequeña..."_

La voz comenzó a desvanecerse justo en el momento en el que llegó al final de las escaleras. Que buscara ¿el qué?Se quedó embobada mirando todo lo que la rodeaba, estaba lleno de armaduras, lleno de hermosos vestidos de un tacto que jamás sus dedos habían tocado, armas y una gran cantidad de mapas y libros... ¿para qué tenía su abuelo todo esto en el sótano? Siguió caminando hasta que pisó algo que sonó a metálico, miró hacía abajo y lo agarró. Parecía la funda de algo, desenvainó para encontrarse con una espada preciosa, de un metal tan puro y brillante que se veía reflejada en él, en el mango ponía algo... lo miró con más interés pero no descibró esa extraña escritura... Dejó la espada a un lado y continuó con su investigación-si es que se le podía llamar así-y se concetró en los libros. Todos tenían aspecto de ser muy antiguos y valiosos... hubo uno que le llamó realmente la atención, estaba lleno de símbolos extraños y decorado con una especie de polvo dorado... lo abrió con algo de miedo, observó las letras... las había visto en alguna parte... en algún lugar pero... ¿dónde?...

-¿Keyra?-la voz de su abuelo la alertó, antes de que pudiera hacer nada metió el libro dentro de su mochila-que la llevaba puesta desde el principio- y salió corriendo cerrando la puerta del sótano.

-Hola-dijo sonriendo.

-Siento que no estuviera en casa cuando llegaste, ¿todo bien?

-Si, por supuesto, todo genial.

"Si, todo genial" Echó una mirada a su espalda... todo estaría genial en cuanto descubriera que había en aquel libro.

* * *

**Ya veis, Keyra es una cotilla, ¿Qué pensáis que ocurrirá? No os lo voy a decir XD. Gracias por leer, sé que no soy muy buena pero esto me anima a seguir escribiendo. dejad vuestros reviews :3**


	3. Cap 2: Investigación

**Hola de nuevo, bien aquí viene ya el segundo capítulo de esta historia, acabo de mirar por la ventana y esta lloviendo, otra vez... en Mayo, con un frío horrible TT_TT moriré congelada... bueno dejando a parte mi paranoia y como he dicho ya, traigo un nuevo capítulo, sé que no están largo como el otro(hay exámenes y hay que estudiar y no me dejan tiempo para nada TT_TT). Espero que os guste :3**

* * *

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que Keyra hubiera encontrado aquel extraño libro en el sótano de su casa, aquel libro de extraños símbolos que aunque no sabía que significaban le sonaban, como si le fueran familiares...

Todos los días, después de volver de clase, se encerraba en su habitación alrededor de un montón de libros pero ninguno le ayudaba a acercarse al significado de los símbolos, casi todas las noches se iba a la cama decepcionada de no poder encontrar nada de nada. También había una caso curioso, la voz.. aquella voz que la había guiado-o eso era lo que ella creía-había desaparecido, tal y como apareció, todo era demasiado extraño, todo y cada vez las cosas se complicaban aún más, además, estaba el hecho de que aún no sabía que era Ithilien...

Su abuelo se había empezado a dar cuenta del cambio de comportamiento de su nieta, la veía como más concentrada en las cosas, más seria, más distraída... era como una explosión de mil cosas que jamás había visto en la joven de ojos oscuros. Al principio, cuando se encerraba en su habitación pensaba que era que estudiaba porque los exámenes finales llegaban y quería sacar buenas notas, al poco tiempo descartó esa idea debido a la gran cantidad de libros que no trataban de las asignaturas que daba, eso le empezó a preocupar ¿habría pasado algo serio? No quería intimidarla a preguntas incómodas por que decidió no hacer nada al respecto y seguir vigilándola entre las sombras, era mejor que ella no se diera cuenta.

Keyra cada día se frustraba más y eso todo el mundo podía darse cuenta, en clase ya apenas prestaba atención y su mejor amigo lo notó.

-Llevas unos días muy rara ¿son esos días del mes?-la sonrió divertido por su broma. Ella soltó como un pequeño gruñido haciendo que su amigo soltara una gran risotada-creo que no me he equivocado.

-Ian por el amor de Dios, cállate.

La chica miró a su amigo de arriba a abajo, lo conocía desde pequeña y este no es que hubiera cambiado mucho, seguía siendo un chico delgado, con su rostro lleno de pecas, el cabello castaño rojizo siempre desordenado y los ojos del color de la miel, aunque, claro, ahora la sacaba casi dos cabezas-Keyra no había sido nunca una chica muy alta, considerándose de estatura, cosa que hacía que Ian para molestarala la llamara pequeñaja o como más le gustaba llamarla hobbit-él seguía sonriéndole como un tonto.

-Oh vamos, algo te pasa, a mi no me engañas y lo sabes.

Suspiró, ahí la había pillado. Miró su mochila y de ella sacó el extraño libro que ahora estaba en su posesión dejándolo encima de la mesa para que Ian lo mirara o le echara un pequeño vistazo.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Querías saber que me pasaba ¿no? Pués este libro es lo que me pasa.-Ian tomó en sus manos el libro y lo observó ahora con más interés-llevo días intentando averiguar en que demosnios está escrito, no entiendo esos símbolos.

El pelirojo abrió el libro en una hoja cualquiera mostrando el contenido de esta, estaba más sorprendido de lo que su cara mostraba en ese momento, pensó que sería alguna lengua de estas antiguas como el latín pero no se esperaba eso.

-Es _Khuzdul..._

-Khu.. ¿qué?-preguntó la chica atónita.

-Es la lengua que usan los enanos-explicó el chico como si nada.

Keyra estaba alucinando, _¿Khuzdul?_ Sabía que Ian era bastante aficionado a los seres mitológicos, le fascinaban pero eso ya era demasiado.

-A ver a ver, ¿me estas diciendo que este libro, este libro esta escrito en la lengua de los enanos?-Ian asintió-¿te has golpeado la cabeza ultimamente?

-No te estoy mintiendo, míralo en internet, seguro que allí encuentras un traductor o algo parecido.

-Si vale, déjalo-guardó el libro en la mochila de nuevo y se marchó de allí bastante enfadada, escuchando a su amigo gritando su nombre. No se daría la vuelta en ningún momento, Ian se burlaba de ella, ¿qué iba estar ese estúpido libro en una lengua que solo era un cuento?

Se marchó a casa antes de que se acabaran las clases, no estaba de humor para quedarse allí y escuchar un montón de tontería que no la servirían de nada en el futuro.

_Eres dura niña..._

Paró en seco en medio de la calle, otra vez esa maldita voz, había vuelto y encima ahora la regañaba por algo que no existía.

-¿¡Qué narices quieres ahora!? ¡Vete a molestar a otra persona y déjame en paz!-la gente que pasó a su lado se quedó mirando atónito, ¿a quién le estaría gritando la chica?-¿¡Qué!?

Nadie dijo nada y siguió su camino hasta casa lo más rápido que pudo.

La puerta sonó fuertemente cuando la cerró y se dirigió directamente a su habitación, daba gracias a que su abuelo no estuviera en casa, así la dejaría en paz. Se tumbó en su cama encogiendose sobre si misma intentando que todas esas cosas que la atormentaban desaparecieran de una maldita vez, los sueños cada día se habían vuelto más frecuentes y si acumulamos todo el estrés y la frustación que le ocasionaba no saber el significado de ese libro era peor.

_¿Por qué esa cara?..._

Otra vez esa maldita voz ¿es que no la iba a dejar en paz nunca? Se incorporó y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Qué te importa estúpida voz del demonio? Solo me estas diciendo que busque, que investigue pero no me das ninguna pista ni ninguna ayuda... sigo sin saber que es Ithilien y sigo sin saber lo que pone en ese dichoso libro...

_Tu amigo te ha ayudado..._

-¿Ayudado? Por el amor de Dios, la lengua esa, la de los enanos no existe, los enanos no existen, ¡ni siquiera creo en las hadas! Ese idioma no existe y tú-señaló al techo como si tuviera a la voz encima de su cabeza-no eres más que fruto de mi imaginación por la falta de sueño.-La voz sonó como si se estuviera riendo, ¿riendo de ella?-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

_Aún eres una niña... esta bien... te ayudaré un poco..._

No entendió nada de lo que estaba hablando la voz pero de pronto el ordenador se encendió, la pobre pegó tal salto que cayó de la cama dándose contra el suelo en la cabeza. Se sobó un poco y se acercó con cautela a la pantalla del monitor, en ella estaba una página donde ponía _Khuzdul_, se fijó en los símbolos... ¡eran idénticos a los del libro! Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue el comentario de Ian, ahora se sentía mal por haberse marchado de esa manera pensando que la estaba tomando el pelo.

-Tenía razón...

_Yo ya te he dado una pista bastante grande... ahora es tu turno de seguir con tu investigación muchacha..._

Y como siempre la voz volvió a marcharse como había vuelto, Keyra no le dio ninguna importancia, estaba tan concentrada en la escritura enana que se había olvidado por completo de ella, ahora que lo miraba con atención, le parecía realmente fascinante esa escritura. Se imaginó escribiendo esas notitas que todos de vez en cuando escribimos para hablar con el compañero sin que el profesor se dé cuenta, sería gracioso que si fueran descubiertos no entendieran lo que estaban escribiendo.

Ahora sabía mucho más gracias a ese abecedario tan extraño pero a la vez asombroso que tenía ante sus narices, próximo paso: descubrir que era Ithilien.

Oh si, desde luego que lo descubriría...

* * *

**Como siempre, espero que os haya gustado y si queréis podéis comentar, me gustan las críticas así que no os cortéis ya que eso me puede dar que pensar para que esta historia sea mejor y os guste más.**


	4. Cap 3: Por fin

**_Hola a todos de nuevo, Lori retrasmitiendo su nuevo capítulo. Sé que he tardado bastante más que el anterior (la verdad, lo siento mucho pero me quedé atascada y no sabía continuar y mi cerebro no da para más, se me va a quedar como a un vegetal (?). En fin, después de pedir perdón os dejo el nuevo capítulo, espero que no se os haga pesado y prometo que habrá a partir de ahora mucha más aventura y quién sabe, tal vez el siguiente capítulo tenga a una compañía de enanos y a un hobbit. Me despido y ¡hasta otra! Disfrutad. :D_**

* * *

_"Keyra caminaba por un bosque o eso parecía, estaba lleno de vegetación y se escuchaba el sonido de varios animales que seguramente estaba cerca de donde se encontraba pero no lo suficiente como para que pudiera diferenciar los sonidos. Era un lugar muy acogedor, tan pacífico..._

_Siguió caminando con suma traquilidad puesto que no tenía prisa alguna por llegar al lugar donde le estaban llevando los pies. Escuchó un par de voces, sonaban lejanas y en algún idioma que desconocía pues no entendía nada, cada vez que se acercaba, más claras podía escuchar aquellas extrañas voces. Se escondió entre unos arbustos para no ser vista y observó en silencio._

_Era una pareja: el hombre, no de muy alta estatura, llevaba el cabello por los hombros de color castaño claro, piel morena, tal vez dada a los largos paseos que daba bajo el sol y los ojos color miel que miraban con dulzura a la muchacha que tenía delante de sus narices; ella era sin lugar a dudas mucho más baja que el hombre, de largos y deslumbrantes cabellos rubios, de un rubio oscuro, como el del trigo, completamente lleno de tirabuzones, piel sumamente clara y de ojos azul cristalino, de un intenso azul que podía perderte en ellos con solo verlos. Lo que llamó la atención de Keyra fue que la chica tenía las orejas acabadas en punta, instintivamente se llevó las manos a las suyas, siempre había tenido las orejas un poco más estiradas que los demás haciendo que acabaran práticamente en punta... se quedó quieta un instante... ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando, que más daba la forma de sus orejas y que hacía ella metida en ese bosque? Demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta... Fue entonces cuando la joven giró la cabeza hacia donde estaba ella... Keyra se quedó quieta, estática esperando que no la hubiera descubierto y en vez ver como se acercaba solo recibió un dulce sonrisa y después... todo se volvió negro..."_

Keyra despertó en su cama, soltó un pequeño gemido de incomodidad y se giró para ver el reloj de su mesa, las 3:05 de la mañana... suspiró con pesadez, no era la primera vez que tenía sueños estando en un bosque pero jamás había visto a esa pareja, aunque extrañamente les resultaba familiares... tal vez se debía a la falta de sueño que llevaba consigo desde hacía bastante y que ya hasta la hacía ver alucinaciones y todo. Se levantó de la cama y fue directamente al cajón de su escritorio, allí escondía el libro que con tanto interés guardaba bajo un montón de papeles y cuadernos para que no fuera descubierto.

Gracias a aquella página que apareció en su ordenador semanas atrás había conseguido avanzar muchísimo en la traducción de aquel extraño libro. El _Khuzdul _era bastante complicado, muchas veces le costaba entenderlo pero ya casi lo tenía terminado, había apuntado todos y cada uno de los relatos de aquel misterioso libro y cada día descubría algo nuevo, le encantaba, sentía que ese libro estaba destinado a pasar por sus manos. Cada capítulo contaba cosas más extraordinarias: armas, joyas, paisajes... también hablaba de una montaña, según ese libro la llamaban _La Montaña Solitaria _o _Erebor._ Erebor... sentía curiosidad por ese lugar, como sería, sus habitantes... debía de ser bonito... pero había algo que todavía la comía la conciencia, Ithilien, seguía sin descubrir que narices era eso y la voz llevaba semanas sin aparecerse por lo que tampoco es que encontrara ningún apoyo de nadie.

-¿Keyra?-una voz le sorprendió cerrando de golpe el libro y escondiéndolo debajo de un montón de hojas. Al parecer su abuelo se había despertado-¿qué haces despierta tan pronto? Son las 5 de la mañana.

-N-no podía dormir, así que pensé que sería buena idea estudiar un poco.

Owen se quedó mirando a su nieta desde el cerco de la puerta, parecía realmente cansada, tenía el pelo despeinado, la piel más pálida de lo normal y debajo de sus ojos un par de ojeras bastante marcadas. Sabía que algo le estaba ocultando pero... ¿quién era él para meterse en los asuntos de una adolescente? Cerró los ojos y suspiró, nadie dijo que criar a una joven fuera fácil.

-Abuelo-Owen fijó la vista en la muchacha.

-¿Si?

-Siempre me has dicho que la abuela era de Irlanda y que tú eras de Nueva Zelanda-comenzó la morena, su abuelo asintió-bueno... yo...

-¿Ocurre algo malo?

Keyra negó con la cabeza.

-Nada, déjalo... solo son tonterias-la chica le mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Bueno, en ese caso te dejo que sigas estudiando pero no te agotes ¿si?

-No te preocupes abuelo, ya casi he acabado, tú vete a dormir.

Su abuelo cerró la puerta con sigilo y cuando escuchó unos pasos alejados ya de su habitación Keyra suspiró aliviada, por poco la pillaba. Se estiró en la silla en la que llevaba horas sentada y volvió a su trabajo.

_Parece que has progresado..._

La voz que siempre aparecía cuando menos te lo esperabas había vuelto haciendo que la chica pegara un brinco.

-Que susto...-susurró.-Hola voz de mi subconsciente, ¿ya has venido a molestarme como siempre?

Una pequeña risita se escuchó en la habitación.

-Oye que no es gracioso, si cada vez que te me apareces voy a pegar un brinco voy acabar llena de moretones por todos los lados.

_Supongo que me lo tomaré como un cumplido..._

La chica soltó un pequeño bufido, no es que no le gustara que esa voz la hiciera compañía, pensaba que... ¿era molesta? Si, era molesta y a más no poder, siempre que se le aparecía le preguntaba que si ya sabía que era Ithilien y cada día era peor. Si no encontraba la manera de saber que era ese lugar acabaría pegándose un tiro.

-Oye voz misteriosa.

_¿Si?..._

-¿Por qué haces todo esto? Quiero decir, me has escogido a mi para encontrar un sitio del que no sale nada en ninguna parte y si no hubiera sido por este libro tampoco sabría muchas de las cosas que ahora sé, ni de Erebor, ni...

_Me alegra que hayas llegado ya a ese capítulo..._

Keyra se quedó extrañada ¿qué le alegraba?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

_Ya lo descubrirás... por cierto... tienes otra pista en tu sótano... por el momento me retiro niña, espero que pronto sepas algo más..._

Y como siempre se marchó. La chica se quedó pensativa... ¿había otra pista en el sótano, qué clase de pista? Tenía curiosidad por saber de que se trataba pero... era el sótano... ese lugar prohibido... "vamos Key, ya habías entrado antes, ¿qué te va a pasar?"

En silencio se levantó de la silla y abrió la puerta, miró a los alrededores, parecía que su abuelo se había ido a dormir de nuevo y efectivamente ahí estaba. Cuando la morena pasó por la puerta le observó dormido tranquilamente. Bien, eso era buena señal. Siguió su camino bajando las escaleras y llegar a la última puerta del largo pasillo. Como la otra vez, esta se encontraba abierta

El corazón la comenzó a latir con fuerza, ¿qué clase de pista la esperaba al bajar? Esperaba que no fuera algo fuera de lo común pero con las semanas que llevaba no la hubiera sorprendido nada. Estaba oscuro pero eso no la importó, quería saber que era lo que la esperaba, quería de una vez quitarse esa necesidad que llevaba consigo desde que encontró el libro en ese mismo lugar.

Pasó la mirada por las cosas, seguían tal y como las recordaba, al parecer su abuelo no había entrado, mejor, así no se daba cuenta de que le faltaba un libro. Pasó sus dedos por la funda de la espada que encontró la última vez, cada vez que la veía sentí una necesidad de llevársela consigo, como si aquella espada hubiera estado destinada a estar con ella. De pronto algo la llamó la atención, estaba al final de la habitación, como si lo hubieran colocado ahí para que no fuera visto a simple vista. Se acercó con miedo.

Miró aquel objeto con sumo cuidado, era grande y estaba tapado con una sábana. Con una de sus manos temblorosas arrancó la sábana con determinación, es cierto que estaba asustada por saber que era lo que había pero también sentía la necesidad de que ahí había algo que no la habían contado.

La tela cayó al suelo con sumo silencio dejando a la vista un espejo, era bastante grande cosa que soprendió a Keyra, se acercó y rozó con la yema de los dedos el fino cristal en donde se veía reflejada, era sumamente bonito, por un momento pensó que aquella pieza debió haber pertenecido a gente muy rica. Entonces... lo que le sorpendió fue ver en el reflejo del espejo no a ella sino a un paisaje, y cerca una cuidad... estaba llena de gente animada, niños corriendo alegres por las calles, mercaderes, mujeres hablando de sus temas... al principio pensó que se trataba de nuevo de la falta de sueño.

Un niño, tal vez de unos seis o siete años, se acercó y Keyra instintivamente dio un paso atrás, el niño únicamente le sonrió y con su suave voz pronunció unas palabras.

_**"Bienvenida a Ithilien mi señora"**_

Y dicho esto, el nió desapareció.

Keyra se quedó quieta... ¿qué acababa de pasar? Su cerebro dejó de transmitir información y se quedó en shock. Se fue a su habitación en silencio, tal y como había entrado y se tiró en su cama, entonces, una pequeña sonrisa triunfal apareció en sus labios.

Ya sabía que era Ithilien.

* * *

**_¿Y bien? Espero que no se os haya vuelto pesado pero a partir de ahora habrá más movimiento, ¡hasta otra!_**


End file.
